Spiderman Issue 1
Young High School Senior, Peter Parker, has a life changing event. Synopsis High School Senior, Peter Parker, is preparing to go on a field trip to Horizon Labs. His Aunt May hands him his lunch, and Peter says he's old enough to look after himself. His Uncle Ben jokes that Peter doesn't need him anymore and Peter leaves. Once at Horizon Labs, Peter and his fellow students go to have a workshop on Radiation lead by Bella Fishbach. One student, Christian Cord breaks away to go snooping. While searching the facility he is almost spotted by security and uses a stolen key-card to hide in a room, not realising it is a radiation chamber. The main group are with Bella, who unknowingly activates the chamber - which is designed to irradiate spiders. Christian is detected inside and she powers the device down, but not before he breaks out, releasing several of the spiders - one of which bites Peter. Outside, Christian is grabbed by security and the other students are dismissed. Peter's lunch is stolen by jocks and thrown away. While trying to retrieve it Peter is almost hit by a car, and jumps out of the way - landing two meters up the wall behind him. Peter jumps down to avoid attention and runs home, realising a soft webbing had started to appear on his hands. At home Peter tests his new abilities, jumping first on the ceiling then climbing to the roof. On the roof he discovers he has super-strength. He then finds a poster for the local fight club - where he realises he can monopolies on his new powers. Peter meets Telman Davies, the manager at the gym, who offers to put him in for a fight, before betting against him. However after beating his first opponent, Telman earns a lot of money betting on the unknown kid. At the end of the night both Peter and Telman have earned a lot of money. Telman asks Peter is he wants to take part in a "job", and Peter realises that Telman is playing with a nose. Peter declines the offer and goes home. At home Peter designs a new "web-shooter" which compresses his webbing into a stronger form, and also makes a mask - calling himself "Spiderman". Characters Characters in order of appearance Peter Parker - Spiderman - high school student, and hero Aunt May - Peter's loving Aunt Uncle Ben - Peter's loving uncle Bella Fishbach - Scientist working at Horizon Labs Christian Cord - High school student Telman Davies - Gym owner, and secret criminal Locations and Equipment Locations Queens - New York district, and the home of the Parker's Apartment building. Horizon Labs - One of the lesser research facilities in New York City. Bronze Gym - A Gym and fight club run by Telman Davies Equipment Radiation Chamber - Part of the Horizon Lab facility. A device designed to create radio-active spiders. Web-Shooter - Peter Parker's new device to strengthen his own web. Trivia * This is the first issue of Spiderman.